Gundam SEED: A Coordinator's Choice
by Loveable Bear Says XOXO
Summary: UPDATING CHAPTERS 1 - 11. "Kira..." Green met Amethyst. "A-Athrun..." Hearts began to beat in time. - Taken from the updated version of Chapter 1.


_**FLASHBACK**_

___The green and yellow mechanical bird flew around the two thirteen year olds as they stood face to face on a cobblestone path surrounded by cherry blossom trees. One was a boy with azure colored hair, green eyes, and pale skin, the other was a girl with long brown hair, amethyst eyes, and tan skin._

_The light breeze that blew that day caused her hair to blow in front on her face and the girl gave an irritated yet shaky sigh. _

_"Kira, we'll see each other again soon." They boy smiled and grabbed her hand in his, flushing slightly as he did._

_"B-But Athrun, what happens if w-we don't see each other again." Her amethyst eyes began to swarm with emotions and soon the tear fell over and onto her cheeks as she engulfed the boy in a hug._

_"Athrun, I'm gonna miss y-you." _

_The boy, Athrun, smiled and held his best friend closely, "Kira… I-"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Kira!" The now sixteen year old Kira Yamato jumped up with alert and surprise as her name was called. Her now much longer brown hair flopped in front of her face and she scrambled to fix it as two of her friends Miri and Flay walked towards her.

'Damn and I was having a really good memory too. I'm gonna get you for this Flay Allster.' Kira stood and brushed her jeans off before waving at Miri and Flay.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Flay placed a hand on her hip, "What's up? WHAT'S UP? Sai is looking for you!"

Miri glared at Flay before giving Kira _the look_. Kira looked at them for a moment before her eyes grew wide and her mouth opened in shock.

"T-That's today!"

Flay groaned, "Yes hunny, now let's go. I want you to look your best for your two year anniversary with your future husband!"

Miri giggled as Kira turned every shade of red before huffing as she stalked after the red-head "angel".

"But c'mon Flay it's not that big of a deal, we aren't gonna do anything today!" Kira whined as Flay plopped her into a chair in the cafeteria.

"No buts! I want this one to be special!" She stated as she took Kira's hair and began to brush it into a high ponytail before taking several small strands and braiding them before wrapping a purple ribbon in her hair and smiling in triumph.

Kira stood and fixed her white and purple tank before throwing a glance at Flay, "Better my love?"

Flay giggled, "Much but it would look better if you had _that _jacket on."

Kira groaned and glared at Flay before running over to Miri who was sitting a few tables away eating an apple, "Miri! Help! Flay has lost it!"

Miri looked up and choked on her apple as Kira scrambled behind her and Flay stalked over with an evil look on her face. Kira ducked under the table and out the other side before sprinting out of the cafeteria and down the hall, her sneakers creating squeaking noises as she did.

'Flay has totally lost it this time, yeah I know it's my second anniversary with Sai but it's more or less the day we just decided to go out and not like we really care about each other as much as I think… I hope'

_**FLASHBACK**_

___Kira looked around the empty field as she sat on one of the soccer benches. She had just moved to Heliopolis with her mom and dad and she had no one to talk to except for Tori, the mechanical bird that Athrun gave her. The wind blew and suddenly a black and yellow soccer ball flew her way. Using her coordinator reflexes Kira managed to move out of the way and catch the ball at the same time only to see a group of people around her age. There was a girl with red hair and another with rusty orange hair and there were three boys one with black hair, one with brown, and one with orange hair._

_"Hey! Mind passing that back, Tolle doesn't know how to control his kicks!" The orange haired boy yelled._

_"H-Hey Sai!" The brown haired boy yelled back making Kira giggle. _

_"Sure! Here!" She yelled before taking the ball and booting it back to them. The one girl with the red hair smiled and walked over before inspecting Kira._

_"You're a coordinator aren't you?"_

_Kira looked at the girl in shock, "Y-Yeah how did you know?"  
_

_The girl extended her hand, "My name is Flay Allster, this is Miri, Sai, Tolle, and Skuzzy." She named the teens off one by one before smiling._

_"Hello, my name is Kira Yamato."_

_Flay smiled and looked to the others before tilting her head to the side, "Well…?"_

_Miri laughed, "We're one short for a game of soccer, care to join us?"_

_Kira smiled, "I'd love to!"_

_The next few hours was spent playing the game before the gang bid farewell as they headed home leaving Kira and Sai to themselves. _

_Tori flew around Kira before landing on her shoulder, "Well, I suppose I should get home. Bye Sai!"_

_Sai bit his lip before running after her, "W-Wait up!"_

_He ran over to Kira and fell into step beside her, "I'll walk you home."_

_Kira smiled and looped her fingers through his, "Okay!"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

__Kira smiled when she noticed her boyfriend sitting with Tolle and Skuzzy. Her eyes softened and she increased her speed before leaping over the hedge.

"Sai!"

The said boy turned and stared at Kira and she flew onto him, sending them both crashing to the ground.

Tolle and Skuzzy both laughed at the couple as they lay sprawled on the ground. Sai groaned and Kira jumped up onto her knees before he sat up as well.

"Ow…K-Kira…." He groaned.

Kira giggled while apologizing before grabbing his hand and lifting him up off of the ground, "S-Sorry Sai. But Flay was chasing me again."

Sai groaned before grabbing Kira's hand and pulling her to him and pressing a kiss to her cheek. She giggled and pressed a kiss to his lips before allowing him to deepen it. Tolle made a gagging noise and Sai promptly flipped him off all while making out with his girlfriend. Skuzzy laughed and grabbed his books and Tolle grabbed his before they two left the happy couple alone.

Kira broke the kiss a few minutes later and laid her head against his chest before closing her eyes and letting the breeze lift her hair around her.

"Oh hey, I got something for you…" Sai said as her broke away from her. Kira looked at him confused before he pulled a box out of his bag and opening it. Kira almost died, it was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. In the center was an amethyst heart surrounded by quartz and diamonds.

"S-Sai it's beautiful!"

Sai smiled as he fastened the necklace around her slim and smooth neck before stepping back to admire her. Kira grabbed the pendant and gazed at it before letting it drop back onto her neck before lunging at Sai and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Sai smiled and grabbed her hand before grabbing his own bag and leading her down to the computer work room where the others were most likely. When they got there a young boy of about Sai's age with blonde hair was sitting on a chair.

"Cagalli…' Kira thought as she gazed at the blonde. 'What are you doing here?' Kira shook off the thought before sitting down at one of the desks and beginning to work on the complicated files in front of her.

An hour had passed and the professor hadn't returned and Kira was getting worried especial when the room shook.

"What the…!"

Kira grabbed onto Sai before watching the smoke begin to crawl into the room. She gasped and looked to the others, "We have to get out of here…now!"

As they ran out of the room Kira noticed Cagalli running the other way and she took off after her.

"Kira!"

"Go on without me, I'll meet you there!"

Sai nodded before heading with the others while Kira went after the blonde. When she finally caught up she roughly grabbed the blonde and threw the hat off of her, "Cagalli…what the hell are you doing here?"

"K-Kira…I- AH!"

The two ducked as debris from a close explosion was sent their way and then they saw them, five mobile suits.

"I knew it! The new prototype mobile weapons….Father you've betrayed us all!"

Kira couldn't believe her eyes as she held back her own screams of frustration. Bit before anything else could be said or done Kira grabbed Cagalli and took off towards the shuttles. They ran as fast as their legs would take them as the two avoided blasts from guns and falling buildings.

When they finally reached a shuttle Kira noticed it was closed. She banged on the door and begged to be let in before finally groaning.

"Here! Take my sister! Please!"

"…Fine!"

Kira smiled and pushed Cagalli in, "I'll be fine okay."

Cagalli opened her mouth but was cut off by the door closing and Kira running the other way.

Tear filled Kira's eyes at the thought at what was happening to her home, her friends, her sister, and herself at that exact moment. And then she saw it, well her to be precise. A woman was in front of one of the mobile weapons firing at the ZAFT soldiers.

"ZAFT…LOOK OUT!" She yelled as the woman was hit in the shoulder after shooting down one of the soldiers. Kira not thinking straight jumped down the ten feet to the woman below and ran over to her side.

"You okay?"

"Y-Yes but… watch it!"

Kira turned in time onlty to notice the ZAFT soldier heading towards them with a knife and then…

"Kira…"

That voice, those eyes, that hair…it couldn't be.

"A-Athrun…"

Kira's heart sped up at the sight of her childhood friend and as two stared at each other they never even noticed that their hearts began to beat in time.

"Is it really you?" She asked as she stood to look him in the eye. 'Those eyes haven't changed.' She thought as she looked at him.

"Yes, but you…"

She sighed, "I'm sorry…Athrun."

And before Athrun could respond she ran at him and embraced him making him drop the knife onto the platform below.

"I missed you so much!"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her before looking at the woman on the platform and glaring.

He moved one hand up to her hair and brushed it away from her face, "Kira…forgive me."

Her world went black.


End file.
